The Star and the Stud
by undertaker1465
Summary: Alyse, a beautiful model from Florida, gets the oppurtunity of a lifetime when she gest a job offer to become a WWE Diva. She meets Jeff Hardy, who could have any diva he wanted, but always says no when they ask him out. Can Alyse change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alyse was a beautiful model with platinum blonde down to her sun-kissed hips. Her eyes were a piercing icy blue and she was definitely gifted, and damn proud of it. She worked hard to have her figure and had never gotten plastic surgery. Alyse was roughly 5'9" and had a natural c-cup bust, with legs that went on for miles. Right now, she was doing a photo-shoot for FHM magazine in her hometown of Miami, Florida. Alyse would be gracing the cover this month and couldn't be happier. Well, except for the fact she never really wanted to be a model. It wasn't that it was bad. The pay was great, the people were great, she got plenty of exposure, but it was boring. Alyse had always pictured herself doing something more sporty, like a tennis player, or maybe even an MMA fighter. But, she happened to be extremely photogenic, and the rent had to be payed.

As Alyse brushed through her hair, the photographer, Artie, knocked on her door. "Alyse, there's a man on the phone for you!"

"Coming!" said Alyse, pulling an over-sized hoodie on to cover herself. She wasn't naked or anything. Alyse was actually in her bikini she was going to be shooting in, but she didn't like people seeing her in anything skimpy when she wasn't modeling. She walked out of her dressing room and grabbed the phone. It was probably just her agent, Justin, telling her she had another job booked. "Hello?" said Alyse.

"Hello, is this Alyse Bouffet?" said the man over the phone.

"Yes," said Alyse, confused as to who was calling her. He had a scratchy and deep voice. She had definitely heard it somewhere before, she just couldn't place it.

"Ah, great! This is Vince McMahon," said the man over the phone.

'Vince McMahon?' thought Alyse. 'I know I've heard that name before, but where?' "May I ask why you are calling?"

"I am calling to tell you that we have a job opening for you here at the WWE for a diva position," said Vince.

'That's where I've heard it before! He's the C.O.O. of the WWE!' "Wow! Um, this is quite a big thing to think over."

"I thought you might say that," said Vince. "So, I'm giving you a week to think it over. Please call back as soon as you've come to a decision."

"Uh, yes sir," said Alyse.

Vince laughed. "Please, call me Vince."

"Oh. Okay, uh, I'll call you back, Vince." said Alyse. She gave the phone back to Artie and went to go finish getting ready. Alyse couldn't believe the WWE contacted her. She never done any wrestling in her life! Alyse didn't even watch the show! The only reason she knew what it was and who Vince was is because her best friend, Jennifer, was a crazy fan of the WWE. 'Ohhhhhhh man she's gonna be jealous,' thought Alyse, giggling to herself.

Alyse quickly grabbed her phone and called Justin. "Alyse, what's up?"

"How good is it for me to go to the WWE?" asked Alyse, looking at her nails, realizing she was gonna have to get a manicure soon.

"The... W... Wha... Are you serious!? Did they call you?" asked Justin, running his hand over his head.

"Yeah. They said they had a diva position available for me," said Alyse, tapping her nails on the desk in front of her.

"Wow! This means big, BIG things for you Alyse!" said Justin, throwing some of his papers in the air in celebration.

"That good, huh?" said Alyse, smiling and grabbing a water bottle.

"Not just good, great!" said Justin. "The WWE is the juggernaut of sports! You're pay's gonna be huge, your exposure's gonna be huge, you'll meet some big people. This is fantastic!"

"But I don't know how to wrestle," said Alyse, taking a sip of her water.

"Oh don't worry about that," said Justin, pulling up WWE's website on his computer. "A lot of WWE's Divas are formal models. They have a training camp where you can learn to wrestle and they'll give you a trainer and everything. This'll be huge for you, Alyse! Now, what'd they tell you to do?"

"Well, Vince told me I had a week to think it over and to call him when I've reached a decision," said Alyse, setting the water down and looking at her reflection.

"Girl, why are you still talking to me?" said Justin, hanging up the phone.

Alyse laughed and set her phone down, looking at her reflection again. 'Hmmm, Alyse Bouffet, WWE Divas Champion.' She smiled at her reflection. 'I like the sound of that.'

Alyse grabbed her phone and scrolled through her call list to Vince McMahon's number, pressing call. "Hello, Vince, I wanna do it."

Vince smiled. "Ata girl. How soon can you come to Miami?"

"I'm in Miami right now," said Alyse, smiling.

"Perfect!" said Vince. "Come down to the Miami Heat's arena as soon as you can and tell the security I sent ya."

"Yes, sir!" said Alyse, grinning.

"We're gonna have to work on this "Yes, sir!" business," said Vince.

Alyse laughed. "Yes, Vince."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes," said Alyse, changing out of her bikini. She set her phone down and pulled the bikini top off, pulling her bra and shirt on. Alyse quickly kicked her bottoms off and pulled on her panties and jeans. She slipped into her flip flops and ran out of the room, heading for the exit. "Sorry, Artie! You'll have to find a new cover girl! I've got a job interview!"

"But... But," said Artie, scratching his head and holding his camera.

Alyse sped down the highway to the arena in her 2012 Camaro with a smile on her face. This was possibly the greatest thing that has ever happened to her. When she hit traffic Alyse took the opportunity to call Jennifer. "Girl, you are never gonna believe what just happened to me!"

"What happened?" asked Jennifer.

"Vince McMahon just called me and offered me a job as a diva!" said Alyse. They both screamed happily.

"This is the greatest thing that's happened in the history of ever!" said Jennifer. "Man I'm jealous!"

Alyse laughed. "I knew you'd say that. You've gotta teach me all about this wrestling stuff, chica."

Jennifer went on and on about all the rules of a basic match, and all the people that were legendary in the business. "This is a lot to learn," said Alyse.

"You'll learn over time," said Jennifer.

"Alright, well I'm at the arena so I'm gonna have to let you go. Bye Jenny!" said Alyse, getting out of her car to the arena, it was completely packed with screaming fans all over the place. 'They must be having a show tonight.'

"Later, chica!" said Jennifer, hanging up.

Alyse put up her phone and slipped her heels on to look professional. She walked up to the back gate and saw two security guards standing outside the door. "My name's Alyse. Vince told me to meet him here." The guards nodded and stepped aside, opening the doors for her. Aluse walked inside the arena and was in awe at all the giant men taping themselves up, and the beautiful women getting their hair and makeup done. She walked down the hallway and walked over to a man untangling some cords. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Vince McMahon's office is?"

"Sure. It's down that hallway, first door on the left," said the man, pointing to the hallway to their right.

"Thank you!" said Alyse, walking down the hallway and stopping at Vince's door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!" yelled Vince.

Alyse opened the door and smiled. "Oh good you're here!" said Vince. "Have a seat."

Alyse sat in the chair in front of his desk, trying not to seem nervous. "Don't be nervous," said Vince. "You're just here to discuss your contract and take a look around the place." He handed her the contract and Alyse flipped through the pages. "Take as long as you need to look it over," said Vince. "Everything looks great," said Alyse, shocked at how much she was going to be getting paid. It was over double her current modeling salary. "Great!" said Vince. "For the first two months you'll be put into developmental and we'll assign you one of our superstars to be your trainer so you can get the hang of running the ropes."

"Sounds great!" said Alyse, signing the contract.

Vince grinned and stuck out his hand. "Welcome aboard!"

Alyse smiled and shook his hand, giving him back the contract.

"Now, you'll officially start tomorrow. So, for today, just take a look around get familiar with your coworkers," said Vince, putting the contract.

"Thank you," said Alyse, grinning. She walked out of his office and went to the divas locker room. Alyse figured this was the best place to get to know people. She knocked and a petite girl with brown hair to around the middle of her back answered with a smile. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Alyse, I'm the new diva," said Alyse with a smile.

"Well come on in! I'm Mickie" said the girl, opening the door and stepping aside. Alyse walked inside and was met with smiles from all the gorgeous women inside. "Hi!" said another brunette, but this one was considerably taller. "I'm Eve."

"Nice to meet you!" said Alyse.

Eve pointed to a girl with black hair down to her mid-back, "That's Melina," a girl with red hair, "Maria," and another brunette, "and that's AJ."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Alyse with a grin.

"Come sit," said Maria, patting the bench next to her. Alyse smiled and sat next to them. "All right so the basic rules of the locker room are to just don't touch other people's stuff and no boys allowed."

"Simple enough," said Alyse, grateful the divas all seemed to be nice people.

Mickie was about to say something when the door opened and a tall, platinum blonde walked in with another natural looking blonde. "and that's Maryse and Michelle," said Eve.

"It's nice to meet you guys," said Alyse, smiling.

"Pleasure," said Maryse, in a condescending tone.

"Don't worry about her," said Mickie. "She's always got a stick up her ass."

Maryse glared at her and continued talking with Michelle. "Anyways, I'm gonna ask Jeff out today, and I know he's gonna say yes."

"But hasn't he said no to every other diva that's asked?" said Michelle.

"I'm not any other diva," said Maryse, walking out of the locker room. Michelle shook her head and followed her.

"Oh yeah," said Mickie. "Jeff is probably the hottest guy here, but he's completely unavailable."

"He never says yes to go out with anyone," said Eve. "It's pretty dissapointing."

"Yeah," said AJ. "And it's not like he's taken or anything. He's been single as long as any of us have known him."

"But Maryse never gives up and just leaves the poor guy alone," said Mickie, shaking her head.

Alyse laughed. "Is he THAT good looking?"

"Heck yeah!" said Maria. They all laughed and gossipped for the next hour. Alyse was really starting to like these girls. She could definitely see herself fitting in with all of them.

AN: Hope you guys are liking this story so far. Please let me know what you think of it in a review : D I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alyse walked into the arena that was hosting Smackdown with a smile on her face. She would be getting her trainer today so she couldn't wait to see who it was. "Hey, AJ!"

AJ turned and smiled. "Hey, Alyse! Have you found out who your trainer is yet?"

"Not yet, care to accompany me?" asked Alyse, holding her arm out.

"It would be my pleasure," said AJ, linking arms with Alyse. They walked down to Vince's office together and stopped right outside. "Good luck!" said AJ. Alyse smiled, took a deep breath and walked in. "Good morning, Vince."

Vince looked up from his papers and smiled. "Ah, good morning Alyse! Would you like to know who your trainers going to be?"

"Yes I would," said Alyse. She was just hoping the girl she got would be nice.

"Alright. You're going to be trained by Jeff Hardy," said Vince.

Alyse's eyes widened. Jeff hardy? As in, a boy? A boy most of the divas wanted to get with no less. She smiled. "That's great!"

"I have no doubt in my mind you'll be satisfied. He is a very talented performer. The audience loves him," said Vince. "He should be in his locker room right now, so just head down the second hallway to your right, and his room's got his name on it. I've already told him he'll be training you."

"Thank you," said Alyse. She walked out of the office and saw AJ waiting for her. AJ smiled at her. "Who'd you get?"

"Jeff hardy," said Alyse. The last thing she expected was to get a guy as a trainer. She didn't even think the guys and the girls really interacted too much.

AJ's jaw dropped. "You are so lucky! I got Primo when I came in."

"I honestly didn't expect to get a guy," said Alyse.

"I didn't either," said AJ. "But Vince likes all the talent to get to know each other and be comfortable around everyone, so he usually gives the girls guy trainers."

"Makes sense," said Alyse. "Well I'm gonna go find him, later AJ!"

"Bye!" said AJ, walking to the Divas locker room.

Alyse walked down the hallway Vince instructed her to and saw Jeff Hardy's name on the fifth door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"One sec!" She heard a voice say from inside. Moments later a tall, very attractive guy opened the door. 'Ok, so he is that hot,' thought Alyse. "Can I help you?" asked Jeff, with a smile.

"Um, yeah," said Alyse. "I'm Alyse, you're supposed to be training me."

"Oh!, said Jeff, giving her a grin. "I'm Jeff! Nice to meet you. Now, come one. Let's get started." He started walking down the hallway and Alyse followed. "What moves are you gonna teach me today?"

"No wrestling today," said Jeff, looking back at her. "We're gonna get you a character."

Alyse grinned and walked alongside him. The character was the thing Alyse was most looking forward to. They walked to an office and met the head creative writer. "Hi, I'm Brian," said the writer, extending his hand.

Alyse shook his hand and smiled. "I'm Alyse."

"Now, we've got a folder of tons of characters you can choose from here," said Brian, pulling out a manilla folder stuffed with paper and handing it to Alyse. "Take your time and pick out the one you like."

"Alright, so where are we gonna go to pick one?" asked Alyse as they walked out of the office.

"Well, I'm not allowed in the divas locker room," said Jeff. "So it's probably best if we go to mine."

Alyse smiled as she walked beside Jeff, but her smile quickly faded when she caught Maryse glaring at her out of the corner of her eye, mumbling something to Michelle. Alyse didn't think about what Maryse would think about her spending time with Jeff. Obviously, she was not very happy. "You wanna make Maryse mad?" said Jeff, smirking.

Alyse raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Give me your phone," said Jeff. Alyse handed him her phone and Jeff put his number in, making Maryse glare even harder. Jeff and Alyse laughed and continued walking to his room.

"So have you thought about what you want your character to be like?" asked Jeff.

"To be honest, I have no idea what I want to be," said Alyse.

Jeff laughed. "That's good. Now you'll be openminded to all of the characters."

Alyse smiled. "You've got a way of thinking of all the positives, don't you?"

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, I like to be optimistic, it makes life more fun."

'Hmm, attractive and nice personality,' thought Alyse. 'No wonder the divas are all over him.'

"Here we are!" said Jeff. He opened the door and held it for Alyse. She smiled and walked in, Jeff following and closed the door behind them. They sat on the floor and spread all the papers out between them. Alyse and Jeff started scanning through the papers, getting some ideas on which were good and which were bad. "Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Jeff, looking through some characters.

Alyse looked up startled. Was he flirting with her? "Uh, no."

"Good," said Jeff. "Cause a lot of these characters are pretty skanky."

Alyse smiled but couldn't help feeling disappointed. Who was she kidding, Jeff never asked out any of the divas. She picked up a paper and read it, actually liking the character. "Here's one."

Jeff looked up and grabbed the paper Alyse was handing to him. The character was Brittany, a cute, quirky, sweet character, that also had a spunky side. "I like it," said Jeff, handing the paper back to her. "This goes in the yes pile," said Alyse.

"We don't have a yes pile," said Jeff, smirking.

"Well we're starting one," said Alyse, proceeding to stick her tounge out at him. Jeff laughed and started reading through the papers again. "How about this one?" said Jeff. "Jennifer, dancer girl, very flirty."

"I can't dance," said Alyse. Jeff laughed again and stuck with all the other discarded characters.

"Hmm, I don't think I can pass as a Mexican," said Alyse, reading a paper that said Anjelica.

"Nah," said Jeff. "You're too white for that."

She threw the paper at playfully and picked up a new character. "Here's a snobby one. Jolie, thinks highly of herself, always puts herself first, loves to shop, gold digger."

"Are you sure that doesn't say Maryse?" said Jeff. Alyse laughed and tossed the paper into the discarded pile. 'So he's definitely still single,' thought Alyse, noticing Maryse's plan of asking him out didn't go too well.

"Llilly, coward, funny, always hides behind partner," said Jeff. Alyse shook her head and the paper was discarded.

"Alexis, lovesick, always has to have a boyfriend, needy," said Alyse, tossing it into the discard pile.

"Why are there so many papers?" said Jeff, looking at the large pile they haven't gone through yet.

"Apprently the writers have a lot of ideas," said Alyse, grabbing a paper. "Rose, uses men to get herself to the top, very flirty, fake." That paper followed most of the other papers and got discarded.

They went through the whole stack of papers for over an hour but none of them stuck out quite like Brittany. "You know what, I think I'm going with Brittany," said Alyse.

"You couldn't have said that an hour ago," said Jeff, smirking at her. She stuck her tounge out at him again and they started gathering up all the papers and putting them back in the folder. "So what's next?" asked Alyse.

"We're gonna get you a wardrobe," said Jeff.

Alyse grinned. "Yes!"

Jeff laughed and got of the floor, helping Alyse up. "Come one. To the house of spandex!"

Alyse followed him out of his room. "Can I go change first? I'm not in very shopping-esque clothing." She had on a white tank top and some light blue sweat pants.

"Sure," said Jeff. "I'll be waiting here."

"Thanks," said Alyse. She happily walked into the divas locker room and was greeted with smiles from her fellow divas. "So," said Maria. "We hear you go the sexiest man alive as your trainer."

Alyse smiled. "I got Jeff."

"Yup. Sexiest man alive," said Maria, getting a laugh from the other girls.

Maryse walked out of the showers and glared at Alyse.

"Awww is someone mad because she got rejected?" said Mickie, smirking at Maryse.

Maryse did her signature hand sign and changed into her ring gear, leaving the locker room and slamming the door. She saw Jeff leaning on a wall not to far away and smirked. "No one rejects Maryse." She walked over to him and ran her hand down his arm. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff gave her a fake smile and moved her hand off of his arm. "Heyy, Maryse."

Maryse grabbed his hands and pressed up against him. "So, I have nothing to do tonight, and an open hotel room."

"That's, uh, great," said Jeff, moving away from her. "But see, I have to train Alyse tonight soooo, yeah."

Maryse glared as he walked away. "This is all Alyse's fault!"

Alyse finished chugging into some blue jeans and a pink t-shirt and got a text from Jeff. "Jeff- I'm gonna be in my locker room, there's a wild Maryse on the loose XP" Mickie read the text and lauged. "Maryse never gives up."

"Yeah," said Maria. "Which is why you should date Jeff."

Alyse blushed. "Didn't you say he never goes out with anyone?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try," said Mickie. "And you're going to be spending an awful lot of time with him."

"I'm not just going to "make a move."," said Alyse, using her fingers for quotations.

"But Alyse," Maria whined. "It would make Maryse the maddest she's ever been. She's convinced Jeff's gay."

Alyse laughed. "Well I don't really want her to try and murder me."

"We got your back girl," said Mickie.

"Yeah, yeah," said Alyse. "I better go going."

"Go get some," said Maria as Alyse walked out.

Alyse rolled her and smiled. She saw Maryse pouting at the makeup table and couldn't help but smirk. When she got to Jeff's room she knocked and Jeff walked out. "Ready?"

"Ready," said Alyse.

"Let's go," said Jeff, smiling.

Alyse smiled and followed him. Today was going to be a good day.

AN: Hope you guys liked this one : D special thanks to ItsSimplyNatalie and JohnCenaFan21!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the House of Spandex, Alyse was shocked how many choices there were. It seemed like they had something for everyone, and then some! "Wow!" said Alyse.

Jeff laughed. "Yeah. They've got a lot of stuff."

One of the staff members walked over to them with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"I need wrestling gear," said Alyse, smiling back.

The lady nodded her head and looked to Jeff. "And for you?"

"I don't need anything," said Jeff. "I'm just here to help her."

"Oh," said the lady, looking slightly disappointed. She quickly shook it off and smiled at Alyse again. "Well follow me, ma'am. I'm sure we have something for you." The staff member took Alyse over to the women's section and started grabbing stuff for her to try on. "Any specific style you like?"

"Well," said Alyse, thinking about it. "I like pink, and polkadots."

"Mmhmm," said the lady, grabbing three pieces of clothes and handing them to Alyse. "Go try these on."

Alyse put on the first outfit and smiled. "It was a pink top with polkadots that ended just below her breasts and had a white band on the bottom. The shorts stopped mid-thigh and were solid pink. "I like this one," said Alyse.

The lady smiled at her and handed Alyse the next outfit. While Alyse was trying it on, the lady decided to make conversation. "So what's your name?"

"Alyse, said Alyse. "Amd yours?"

"Janelle," said the staff member. "So is that handsome young man out there your boyfriend?"

"No," said Alyse. "He's my trainer."

Janelle looked over at Jeff. "Interesting. So he is single then?"

"Yeah," said Alyse. "He never goes out with anyone."

Janelle looked disappointed again. "Ah."

Alyse walked out wearing the next outfit. It was just like the last one, but with stripes instead of polkadots.

"That looks nice," said Jeff, walking over.

Alyse smiled at him. "Thanks." She ended up getting six ring outfits, all of which she was very satisfied with. "I'm so excited!" said Alyse, as Jeff was driving her back to the arena. "This is like a dream come true."

Jeff smiled at her. "You show a lot more passion than most of the models that come here."

Alyse smiled at him and blushed. "Thanks. Did you think I was gonna be just a pretty face when they told you that you would be training me?"

"Hell no," said Jeff. "I never judge a person before I meet them."

Alyse smiled. "So I'm different than most of the divas?"

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"Interesting," said Alyse, thinking about how he never asks the divas out, but if she wasn't like the other divas, could she have a shot?

"So who are you staying with at the hotel?" asked Jeff.

Alyse was about to say she wasn't staying at the hotel, but stopped herself. 'He doesn't know I live in Miami,' thought Alyse. 'Well, when opportunity knocks...' "I'm not staying with anyone," said Alyse.

"Oh," said Jeff. "Well, if you want, you could stay with me, I don't have anyone to room with."

'Yes!' though Alyse. "That should be fine."

"Ok, we'll just get all our stuff together at the arena and I'll drive you over there," said Jeff.

"Ok," said Alyse, smiling. She was trying to contain her excitement, because on the inside her stomach was doing flips. At the arena, she gathered up her stuff as fast as she could in the divas locker room.

"Woah, speedy gonzales," said Maria. "Where ya heading?"

"To the hotel," said Alyse, throwing her stuff in her bag.

"Don't you live here?" asked Maria.

"Yes," said Alyse, blushing.

Maria contemplated it for a moment before smirking. "You're staying with Jeff, huh?"

Alyse blushed harder and nodded.

Maria grinned. "Damn! How you managed to get in his pants in a day when all of us have been trying for years is beyond me."

"We're not gonna sleep together!" said Alyse. "We're just sharing a room."

"Suuurrrrrreeeee," said Maria, with an "I couldn't believe you less" look on her face.

Alyse smirked. "We will not be doing anything in that hotel room."

"Ooooookkkkkk," said Maria, in a condescending tone.

Alyse rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll see you later, Maria."

"Get some!" said Maria, as Alyse walked out of the locker room.

Alyse laughed and went to go find Jeff, finding him walking out of his locker room, texting. "Hey Jeff!"

Jeff looked up and smiled at her, putting his phone in his back pocket. "Hi. You ready to go?"

"Yup," said Alyse, smiling at him as they started walking to his rental car.

AN: Special thanks to skipsshogun!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the hotel Jeff and Alyse were sharing a bowl of cherries and getting to know each other. "Ok, your turn," said Alyse.

"Hmmm," said Jeff, grabbing a cherry. "Oh! I know, I can tie a cherry knot with my tongue."

"Can not, said Alyse.

"Can so," said Jeff, sticking the cherry stem in his mouth. After just fifteen seconds he pulled out a knot.

"Impressive," said Alyse, suddenly becoming very interested in his lips. If he could tie a cherry knot that fast, he must be an experienced French kisser. "So, Jeff. Mind if I ask you a question?" said Alyse, grabbing another cherry.

"Not at all," said Jeff, eating a cherry.

"How come you never ask out any divas?" asked Alyse.

Jeff licked his lips from the cherry. "Well, I was, uh, "naughty" back in the day."

Alyse smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "I loved women, very much, and I still do, but I keep it under control these days. And all the divas are always the same."

"You should probably tell Maryse that, or you're gonna have to start wearing a don't bother sign on your back," said Alyse, getting a laugh out of Jeff.

"Hey, you can't blame her," said Jeff, giving Alyse a cocky grin while she ate her cherry. Alyse swallowed it and laughed. "Pfft, I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Well then!" said Jeff, acting offended. "Clearly you haven't seen me wrestle."

"Oh really," said Alyse. "Doesn't sound like much of a turn on."

"It is," said Jeff. "I dance in my entrance, and before I hit the swanton bomb, I take my shirt off."

"And show everyone your fluffy belly?" said Alyse, smirking and grabbing another cherry.

"Woah!" said Jeff. "I have abs thank you very much."

"No proof, not true," said Alyse.

Jeff gave her a quick flash and smirked. "See? Clearly no fluff."

"I dunno I think I saw some love handles," said Alyse.

"I do NOT have love handles," said Jeff.

"Are you sure?" said Alyse, smirking.

"Positive," said Jeff. "There are no love handles anywhere on my body."

"If you say so," said Alyse.

Jeff lifted his shirt up again, but this time held it up. "See! Nothing but abs."

Alyse giggled and ran her hand over his abs. Ok, she had to admit, he had some nice abs. Jeff blushed and pulled his shirt down when she stopped rubbing his abs. "I think I made my point."

"Alright, you win this round," said Alyse.

Jeff laughed. "You'll come to notice I win every round."

"Is that so?" said Alyse. "Because I also win every round."

"You didn't win against me," said Jeff, proceeding to stick his tongue out at her.

"I will, just wait," said Alyse, also sticking out her

tongue.

Jeff threw a cherry at her and she gasped before smirking. "Oh it's on now!" A cherry war started, and soon became a wrestling match when all the cherries were all over the floor. They locked up and Jeff was dominating, until he tripped over a TV cord and Alyse landed on him. She looked down at him and smirked. "Ha! I win."

Jeff smirked back. "Pfft, the TV cord did all the work."

"No! That was all me!" said Alyse.

"Oh really? All ten pounds of you?" said Jeff.

Alyse blushed but smirked. "Shut up!"

Jeff smirked back. "Make me!"

Alyse didn't know what came over her, but she leaned down and kissed Jeff, and man did it feel good. Jeff's eyes widened in shock but he slowly started to respond, before wrapping his arms around Alyse and kissing her back. Alyse moaned and ran her hands under Jeff's shirt, rubbing his abs. Jeff moaned as well and licked Alyse's bottom lip. She eagerly let him in and quickly initiated a game of tonsil hockey. Alyse ran her hands up his torso, pulling his shirt up with them. They pulled apart for only a split second for Alyse to pull Jeff's shirt over his head. She tossed his shirt across the room and quickly reattached their lips. Just as Jeff slid his fingertips under Alyse's shirt, someone knocked at the door and they jumped apart from each other. Jeff quickly stood up and pulled his shirt back on, while Alyse straightened her clothes out and sat on the couch. He opened the door and his brother, Matt, walked in. "Hey, Jeff. I just came to drop off your schedule, since, you know, you forgot it. AGAIN."

Jeff stuck his tounge out at Matt and grabbed his schedule. Matt introduced himself to Alyse and chatted for a bit before leaving. Jeff and Alyse looked at each other when he left and awkwardly looked away.

AN: Matt's such a cockblock lol please review! Special thanks to SamanthaCarol!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uh, sorry about that."

"No no, it's fine," said Alyse.

"Sooooo..." said Jeff, extending Alyse his hand.

She rolled her eyes and hugged him. Jeff chuckled and hugged her back.

"Now, where were we?" said Alyse, looking up at him.

Jeff smirked at her. "Naughty girl."

Alyse smirked back. "Nah I just love a good time."

They leaned in to kiss but were interrupted by someone knocking on the door again. Jeff groaned and they separated. He opened the door and sighed. "Hey, Maryse."

Maryse smirked at him and leaned on the door frame. "Hey. Mind if I come in?"

"Well, actually..." said Jeff, before Maryse just walked right in. "Or just come in."

Maryse frowned at Alyse. "Hmmpphh. I didn't realize the maid hadn't come by to take out the trash yet."

Alyse glared at her. "Nice to see you to."

Maryse looked back at Jeff. "What is that doing here?"

"SHE is staying with me," said Jeff.

Maryse glared at her. "Why? I'm sure she'd be much more comfortable in the dumpster."

Alyse started walking toward Maryse but Jeff stepped in between them. "Hey. Let's not get ugly."

"It got ugly the second she walked in!" said Alyse.

Maryse tried to lunge at her but Jeff held her back. She shamelessly pressed up against him. "Whatever. When you want a REAL woman, I'm not hard to find." With that, Maryse left and Jeff rubbed his neck again. "Again, sorry.."

Alyse cut him off and kissed him. Jeff instantly kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alyse moved one hand around his shoulders and the other ran through his hair. She squeaked as Jeff swiftly but gently tackled her to the ground.

"Ha!" said Jeff. "Pinned ya!"

Alyse smirked. "Oh it's on now." They wrestled around some more, which quickly led to more, and led to less clothes. Just when Alyse was taking off Jeff's belt, he pulled away. "Wait."

"Whhhhhaaaaaaatttttt," said Alyse.

"I can't do to this to you," said Jeff, getting off of her and grabbing his shirt. "You're better than that."

Alyse sighed and pulled her shirt back on as Jeff pulled his back on. "You have a point. We are on the couch."

"We're not doing it on the bed either," said Jeff.

"Yeah yeah I know," said Alyse, pouting.

"Don't pout," said Jeff.

"I am gonna pout," said Alyse.

Jeff chuckled and sat next to her, giving her a peck on the lips. "You are making this really difficult."

Alyse chuckled as well. "Good you pussy tease."

Jeff gasped and pretended to be offended. "Pussy tease? Now that's just cruel."

Alyse smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Jeff tapped his finger on his chin. "Well, I think I could just call Maryse."

Alyse gasped. "And you said I was cruel."

"I'm not cruel," said Jeff. "I just play hardball."

"Pfft whatever," said Alyse. "You're a jerk."

"Nah," said Jeff, smirking. He put an arm around her and kissed her neck. "If I was, would I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Alyse's eyes widened, and she looked over at him. "Really?"

"Duh," said Jeff. "I'm not THAT much of a jerk."

She smiled and kissed him, slowly and softly. When they broke apart , Jeff smiled. "So, can I take that as a yes?"

"I think you can," said Alyse, smiling back before she started kissing him again.

AN: Thank you for all the support for this story! You guys are awesome!

-PrincessNia- Just plain awful timing lol

-VixenWithashotgun- Thanks for favoriting!

-MilitaryBrat13666- Thanks for following!

-Truckergurl24- Thanks for favoriting and following! Glad you're liking the story!

-DixieWinxWrites12- Glad you like it! Thanks for following!

-Silinthill- Thanks for following!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alyse woke up in Jeff's arms and smiled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Yup, she would definitely enjoy waking up to him in the morning. Alyse kissed his neck and got up, heading to shower. 'Man, just wait until the girls find out what happened.' They, are going, to flip. She smiled, until she thought about Maryse's reaction. Maryse was going to hate her for life, as if she didn't already. Alyse sighed as she washed her hair. Life just couldn't be simple, could it?

When Alyse finished showering, she walked back over to the bed and smiled, seeing Jeff still sleeping peacefully. Screw Maryse. She had a hot boyfriend. Alyse pulled the covers off of Jeff and he groaned. "Wakey wakey," said Alyse.

Jeff buried his face in the pillow and groaned again. "Wwwwwhhhhhyyyyy."

"Cause I said so now get up," said Alyse, pulling the pillow out from under Jeff's head.

Jeff groaned. "Fine. I'm gonna go shower."

Alyse watched him go and smiled. She couldn't believe the guy every diva was crushing on, was her boyfriend. Alyse heard her phone go off and checked her messages, seeing a new one from Maria.

"Maria-So, have fun banging your gorgeous, emerald eyed, sex god?"

Alyse chuckled and responded. "Alyse-We didn't have sex you pervert. But we are going out now."

"Maria-Woah! Well aren't you a lucky bitch."

Alyse laughed this time. "Alyse- LOL hey, don't be jealous. It's not my fault I'm awesome."

"Maria- OK. I see how it is. Well then miss perfect get your awesome ass down to the airport in an hour we've got a flight to catch. By the way, try not to get your eyes clawed out by Maryse. She got her nails done last night and they are like talons."

Alyse grimaced. 'Ok, avoid Maryse at all costs.'

Setting down her phone, Alyse started doing her hair and make-up in the mirror right outside of the bathroom. It's a good thing she paid attention to what her hair and make-up artists were doing, or she would be so lost right now.

Alyse smiled at her appearance when she finished and went to go clean up the room a bit. Jeff walked out of the bathroom shirtless and in some low hanging black jeans, still dripping from the shower. Alyse couldn't help but stare. Luckily for her, she was gawking at his reflection in the mirror, so he couldn't tell.

'Man,' thought Alyse. 'He is walking sexual temptation.'

Jeff grabbed a shirt out of his bag and slipped it on. Alyse let out a small, disappointed sigh when he put it on, that was just loud enough for her to hear but too quiet for Jeff.

Jeff looked in the mirror and saw Alyse staring at him. He smirked and pulled his hair up into a messy bun. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," said Alyse, grabbing her bag. "So where are we heading?"

"Beverly Hills," said Jeff, making a face.

Alyse laughed. "Hey, that is an excellent shopping location."

"Well that's too bad cause we're gonna be training," said Jeff, sticking his tongue out at her.

"But, you can't just go to Beverly Hills and not shop," said Alyse. "Can't we just do a little shopping?"

"Well, YOU can when we finish training," said Jeff.

"I can't go alone," said Alyse. "You have to come with me."

"Bring one of the divas," said Jeff. "They love shopping."

"You went shopping with me when we bought my ring gear," said Alyse.

"That is completely different," said Jeff. "It was for athletic purposes."

Alyse pouted for a few seconds, but then smirked. "I bet I could convince you to come."

Jeff smirked back. "Try me."

They were about to kiss when Jeff's phone rang. Jeff groaned and answered it. "What Matt?"

"Well then, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Matt. "I'm just calling to remind you we have a flight to catch. I'm surprised you're awake."

"Yeah yeah I know," said Jeff. "I'm not incompetent."

"... are you sure about that?" Said Matt.

"Shut up," said Jeff. "I'll see you at the airport."

"Alright, see you there," said Matt, before they hung up. Jeff put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his bag. "Let's go before we miss the flight and Matt yells at me again."

Alyse laughed and followed him with her bag out of the hotel room.

They had a long flight, but Alyse was happy she got to sit by Jeff and lean her head on his shoulder the whole way. Sure, Maryse was sending her death glares the whole time, but it was worth it. At the arena, Alyse was going to start training today, so her and Jeff were in the training gym.

"Alright, the first time you hit the mat, it's gonna hurt," said Jeff.

Alyse nodded and felt nervous. She really hoped it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"You ready?" Asked Jeff.

She nodded again and fell back, taking her first bump. "Owwwwwwwwwwww," said Alyse, feeling an instant headache.

Jeff helped her up. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good," said Alyse, holding her head.

"See, that wasn't too awful," said Jeff.

"It was pretty bad," said Alyse, getting a chuckle out of Jeff.

"Well now you got it out of the way," said Jeff, giving her a hug.

Alyse smiled and hugged him back. They worked on taking a bump for the rest of the day, and Alyse knew she was gonna be sore for a long time, but she had gotten better at taking a bump, so it was worth it. Alyse was changing into jeans and a t-shirtin the women's locker room, when someone whacked her in the back if the head. She heard an all-too familiar french accent coming from behind her. "Stay away from Jeff."

AN: Hello everybody! Thank you all for the support you've given me on this story! You guys are awesome! Checking my inbox and reading all the reviews makes my day :-) Please follow, favorite, and review :-) Also, be sure to check out all my other stories! :-)

DixieWinxWrites12- Thank you and you're welcome!

PRINCESSNIA- Thanks for reviewing!

Infantswine- Thanks for following!

PandaCookieMonster- Thanks for following and favoriting!

Awprncss4386- lol thank you!


End file.
